Blood For Friends (alliance)
|govname1 = The Neapolitan Council |govfield1 = Strawberry Ayatollah *Ernesto Che Guevara Vanilla Ayatollah *Sniper Joe Chocolate Ayatollah *TheDon125 |govname2 = The Elite Assembly |govfield2 = Director of Foreign Affairs *Kongo Jack Director of Internal Affairs *Pherlofsky Director of Defense *johnap88 |govname3 = Ombudsman |govfield3 = Emperador del Oeste |cabinetname = Webmaster(s) |cabinet = *Lord Boris *Vielwerth |teamsenate = *Turetel |internationalrelations = See Below |forumurl = http://bff.cnfear.com |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #BFF |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = September 25, 2012 |totalnations = 166 |totalstrength = 6,743,781 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 40,625 |totalnukes = 1,852 |aidslots = 422 / 908 (46.48%) |rank = 14 |score = 26.95 }} :For the BFF bloc see: Blood For Friends (bloc) Blood For Friends (BFF) was a large alliance on the White sphere. It was founded on August 11, 2012 as a result of a merger of the White alliances Europa, FEAR, Wolfpack and TLK. History BFF as a bloc symbolized the very highest level of brotherhood and trust. A merger was really just second nature, especially with the existing DMT-level treaties. When the idea of merging came up just prior to the Dave War, it was almost universally decided to go along with the vote. On October 29, 2012 BFF protection and support for the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (minus RUKUNU). Charter of Blood for Friends Ex Unitae Vires Article I: Alliance Structure Section I: The Ayatollahs 1.1) Blood for Friends, henceforth BFF, is run by three members of equal rank. These members, known as the Neapolitan Council, have absolute power over all aspects of BFF affairs, although it is recommended they defer judgment to the expert directors of the aforementioned aspects. 1.2) The Voice of the Ayatollahs is the senior elected member of the body. Whomever the longest-standing member of the body is at the time of the event (OWF announcement, etc.), that person shall be responsible for communicating or delegating communication to another alliance member. Section II: The Elite Assembly 2.1) The Ayatollahs are supported by the Elite Assembly, henceforth EA. The EA is not elected; they are appointed as needed by the Ayatollahs based on a 2/3ds approval. They may be removed at any time for any reason, including but not limited to dereliction of duty, acting unbecoming of a government member, or general incompetency. 2.2) EA Members may appoint Assistant Directors at any time with 2/3 approval from the Ayatollahs. 2.3) The Director of Defense is responsible for, quite obviously, the defense of BFF. This person shall also work closely with the Director of the Interior to ensure proper warchest sizes and military growth compliance. 2.4) The Director of the Interior is responsible for organizing trades, tech selling, and internal growth. This person also ensures that members are voting for the most efficient choice in terms of senate elections. 2.5) The Director of Growth is charged with ensuring proper education for new members, efficient nation building, and recruitment. Further, this director is tasked with making sure every child is left behind. 2.6) The Director of Foreign Affairs is tasked with organizing the diplomats to various alliances and is responsible for maintaining ties with allies. Section III: The Wolfpack 3.1) All non-government members are organized into two different groups; *3.1.1) Upon retiring from government, a member will be masked as Elder. Elders are also older, experienced members from past alliances. While Elders have the same powers as regular members, their special placement within the alliance is a mark of respect, and further a signal of who to look up to for newer members. Treat their words as gold. Further, Elders will be allocated a special section within the forums in which they may serve as advisors to current government. While this position holds no governmental powers, it is a hidden area for current government to ask more experienced members questions, bounce ideas around, etc. *3.1.2) All other members are known as The Wolfpack. Wolfpack members have the right to run for Ayatollah, petition to be in the EA, and serve as a diplomat. Section IV: The Ombudsman 4.1) The Ombudsman shall act as an apolitical government watchdog with further purposes of mediating conflict between members and moderating the forums. 4.2) The Ombudsman's job as forum administrator and moderator shall not overshadow or overstep the bounds of the legitimate webmaster; however, in terms of inter-alliance communication, the Ombudsman has the final say when it comes to punishment with regard to the forums. This jurisdiction extends to IRC and the Open World Forum. 4.3) The Ombudsman serves indefinitely until he or she feels fit to step down, at which point they will appoint a replacement to take their place. 4.4) The Ombudsman may be removed in extreme circumstances by a 3/3 Ayatollah vote along with a 4/4 EA vote. Article II: Elections 2.1) The membership of BFF must constantly have fresh blood on which to feast. As such, a monthly election will occur. Each month will see the election of a new member to the Ayatollahship. *2.1.1) Month 1: Chocolate Ayatollah Replaced *2.1.2) Month 2: Vanilla Ayatollah Replaced *2.1.3) Month 3: Strawberry Ayatollah Replaced *2.1.4) Month 4: Repeat starting with Chocolate Ayatollah 2.2) Should any Ayatollah step down, an emergency election shall be called as soon as possible. 2.3) Elections shall last for 6 days total; 3 days for sign-ups, 3 days for voting. A candidate may begin campaigning as soon as they are officially signed up. If your election lasts more than 6 days, seek immediate medical attention. 2.4) The EA is elected by the Ayatollahs. EA Directors serve until they step down or are replaced by the Ayatollahs. Article III: War and Treaties 3.1) Should a Mutual Defense or Aggression ally of BFF come under attack or declare a war, BFF shall immediately mobilize for war. A motion to declare war shall be approved by the Ayatollahs and at least half of the directors. 3.2) Should an Optional Defense or Aggression clause be activated, mobilization and declaration of war on the part of BFF shall require a full Ayatollah and EA approval. 3.3) Tech raids are allowed with the approval of the Director of Defense. 3.4) A treaty must be approved by 3/3 Ayatollahs and at least half of the EA. Article IV: Rage 4.1) If, for whatever reason, a member is acting unbecoming of an alliance member, any member of government or the body of BFF may initiate a vote to remove said problem member from the alliance. If approved by any one member of the Neapolitan Council or the Ombudsman, the member will then be placed on a restricted access level and given three days and a private section of the forum to plead their case. Should they be found in violation of this document or the commonly accepted guidelines of appropriate behavior, they will be immediately stripped of their position and will have an additional 48 hours to clear the AA. Should they be found innocent, they will be immediately restored to their full title with the full respect afforded. 4.2) In the event of extreme or emergency circumstances in which a member's conduct is a threat to the internal or external stability of BFF, they may be immediately booted from the alliance with no discussion whatsoever by the Ombudsman. The Ombudsman will then provide a report to the membership regarding why such action was taken. Article V: Goodie Bag 5.1) BFF shall regard all acts of spying as a declaration of war, regardless of the reasons. This includes, but is not limited to, in-game spy attacks, spreading of private information on IRC, and posting of screenshots on the main-game forums. The spy and the messenger shall be treated with equal hostility. 5.2) Wartime desertion is treason. Individual surrender for any reason shall result in immediate termination of protection and membership in BFF, along with a lifetime expulsion from the alliance. 5.3) Unauthorized peace mode shall follow the same guidelines as above. 5.4) In an extreme circumstance, the Ombudsman or the Neapolitan Council (with 3/3 approval) may declare a state of emergency. A state of emergency may last for no longer than 30 days without being approved once more. During a state of emergency, elements of this charter may become temporarily nullified to allow for rapid alleviation of an issue. 5.5) Executive Orders may be issued by the Neapolitan Council for alliance-wide policy, such as an OWF silence, an aid drive, or to alleviate a member dispute. Executive Orders may also be issued by the EA within their own department. Article VI: Amendments 5.1) This charter leaves a lot of open areas in terms of the powers of the various government members. This is done so with purpose to allow maximum efficiency within government. 5.2) It is understood that this document is not the final say with all alliance aspects. As such, this document is open to amendment at any time. Amendments may be approved by any member of BFF. 5.3) It will be up to the Neapolitan Council and the Ombudsman to approve an amendment for voting. 2/3rds of the Neapolitan Council and the Ombudsman must agree before the amendment moves forward. 5.4) I'm just a bill, yeah, I'm only a bill. 5.5) After approval, the amendment will be put up for an alliance-wide vote. 66.6 percent of the votes tallied for the amendment must be in affirmation to pass. International relations AA s *Europa ( ) *Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics ( ) *Wolfpack ( ) *TLK ( ) Notes: The MDoAP with Paragon was carried over from FEAR.}} See also Category:Blood For Friends (alliance) Category:Semi-Democratic alliances